


Muriel/Reader Drabbles

by gay_and_upset



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Writing Exercise, all of these are tumblr prompts, apprentice is not gendered, i love my mountain man, most of these are from the reader's perspective, these are so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_upset/pseuds/gay_and_upset
Summary: A short collection of Muriel/Reader drabbles.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Muriel/Reader Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @writing-reading-bitch-queen on Tumblr:
> 
> "You got paint in my mouth. It's disgusting."
> 
> "If you kiss me we'll make your favorite color."

Sometimes when you go to visit Muriel you end up spending a big chunk of time by yourself. Not that it bothered you- after all, you know how introverted Muriel can be, even around someone he’s comfortable with. Besides, it gave you the opportunity to try new hobbies and projects to fill the time so it really wasn’t that bad at all. 

Today you just so happen to be sitting on the floor contentedly painting little figurines while Muriel is tending to the chickens. You paint stripe after stripe and dot after dot, using as many colors as your heart desires. And even though you’re careful not to make a mess, one can only limit paint’s ability to get everywhere to a certain extent. Flashes of rainbow litter your face, arms, and even a little bit of your clothes. Such is the way of paint- it’s not that big of a deal, you decided.

Lost in a trance of swirls and shapes, you barely notice it when Muriel steps back inside the hut. He stops for a moment, his attention caught by the amount of focus you put into each brushstroke. Timidly, he plods over to your little corner to get a better view of what you’re doing. With each line, the design becomes more intricate and only further steals Muriel’s attention. In fact, when you abruptly stop to look up to him, his gaze remains on the figurine. 

You can’t help but stare at him. The way that the fascination in his eyes mixes with the focus in his face makes for a moment where he looks particularly handsome. Of course, you always thought he looked handsome but it was rare to see him like this. It’s a peaceful second of time- that is until a strong impulsive thought crosses your mind. Looking up at him and feeling your paintbrush in your hand, you’re overcome with the urge to mark him. You don’t have the willpower to stop yourself from dragging your brush across his face.

Muriel is immediately taken aback, and the peaceful second is ruined. He sputters, only making it worse as blue paint gets in his mouth. Forest green eyes make contact with yours, full of betrayal. Even though you feel bad, a collection of giggles escapes your mouth. Muriel’s expression of dumbfoundedness is quickly replaced with one of irritation though something in his eyes tells you that he’s not really upset at you.

“Why did you do that? You got paint in my mouth. It’s disgusting.” You gaze at his frowning blue lips until you realize something. An impish smile flashes through your fit of giggles.

“If you kiss me we’ll make your favorite color, Muri~” Muriel’s cheeks turn 3 different shades of red.

“I don’t have a favorite color.”

“Oh come on, we both know how fond of the color green you are.” Not having anything to dispute with, the large man simply pouts. But you catch him shooting a glance towards your lips and the way that he shifted his weight didn’t go unnoticed either.

Almost at the same time, you both lean in for a kiss. You meet in the middle seamlessly. Muriel’s lips feel pliable with just a hint of roughness, just like they always do but the paint makes them more sticky and slippery. It even almost lubricates your contact, as weird and as that feels. And yeah, Muriel was right- the paint does taste disgusting. 

After a few moments when you run out of breath, or maybe the taste of paint becomes intolerable, you break apart the kiss. 

“Why don’t we go get cleaned up?”

“...Good idea.”


End file.
